


Волчьи драбблы

by LazyRay



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, House M.D., Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Pet Shop of Horrors, Shinsengumi - Fandom, Supernatural, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M, wolf - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы со словом "волк" в разных фэндомах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ангст

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шинсенгуми.

«Волки – да, но почему сразу позорные? – уныло размышлял командир третьего отряда Шинсенгуми Сайто Хаджиме. – С нашим кодексом невозможно совершить что-то позорное! И остаться в живых...»  
Он пригубил саке и печально уставился на осенний сад. Сайто, можно сказать, гордился волчьим прозвищем, и очень огорчался, когда его так искажали.


	2. Драма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наруто.

Какаши немного растерянно переводил взгляд с Паккуна на «щенка». Щенок был раза в три больше самого Паккуна. Большелапый, неуклюжий и очень мохнатый. А еще он был очень похож на свою мамочку – по словам его отца.  
Нет, Какаши Хатаке очень ценил своих собак, но что ему прикажете делать с волчонком?  
\- Я же не могу бросить ребенка на произвол судьбы? – объяснил Паккун. – Малыш не виноват, что его мама не устояла перед моим обаянием!


	3. Трагедия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магазинчик ужасов (Pet Shop of Horrors).

Ди кутался в шубку. Это не помогало. Его губы совсем посинели от холода, а челочка, выглядывающая из-под капюшона, покрылась инеем. Поэтому он даже не стал протестовать, когда Леон (разрумянившийся, веселый и довольный ясным морозным деньком... предатель!) схватил его в охапку и потащил греться. Все равно небо никак не желало затягиваться тучами. А редкие снежные волки появлялись только в метель.


	4. Просто WOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World of Warcraft

Всемером на одного? Даже инстант-хил водоворота не поможет! Шаман кинул замедляющий тотем, обернулся серым волком и припустил со всех лап к реке. Только бы добежать до воды, только бы промчаться, шлепая лапами, по волнам аки посуху, только бы перебраться на ту сторону речки! Там другая локация, чертовы мобы наконец-то отвяжутся.  
Шаман был в эпигах и умирать ему не хотелось. Нечего тратить звонкие голды на починку, пригодится – купить себе птичку и летать довольным над мобами вне досягаемости!


	5. Love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Терри Пратчетт

Витинари смотрел на волка, волк на него. Упрямые синие глаза против нахальных золотистых. Через пару минут волк, до того привольно развалившийся на разобранной постели, заерзал, вздыбил шерсть. Но взгляда не отвел.  
Со стороны порога послышался усталый вздох.  
\- Микаэль, сколько раз просить – не заноси блох в мою постель?  
Микаэль соскочил с постели и удрал, поджав хвост. На Витинари он даже не рявкнул.  
\- А ты, Хэвлок, зачем третируешь моих зверят? – руки вампирессы обвились вокруг талии Витинари, а ее роскошное тело прильнуло к его спине.  
\- Блохи, – фыркнул Витинари.  
Леди Марголотта прижалась губами к шее юноши:  
\- На чем мы остановились?  
\- Не в этой постели, дорогая леди.


	6. Сказка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouran High School Host Club.

К очередному году школы Харухи, к своему неудовольствию, изрядно поправилась - в некоторых местах, - никто бы больше не принял ее за мальчика. Конечно, она больше не работала в клубе свиданий. Разве что иногда, когда они устраивали какое-нибудь представление, вот как в прошлый раз, например, на спящей красавице. Тогда еще все почему-то передрались за роль прекрасного принца. Странные люди! – роль принца совсем короткая, он появляется в самом конце, чтобы разбудить свою принцессу. Роли гномов гораздо лучше и интереснее!  
А в этот раз была Красная Шапочка. Харухи еле-еле затянула неудобный корсаж, оправила короткую юбочку, открывающую чулочки с подвязками. Странный костюм для прогулок по лесам! Открытые руки, бесполезная юбка и дурацкие тонкие чулочки! Харухи покачала головой и вышла к ожидающим ее ребятам.  
Она еще услышала окончание речи Кёи:  
\- А потом волк уводит Шапочку в чащу...  
\- А кто волк? – спросила Харухи.  
Воцарилась тишина. Харухи недоуменно уставилась на ребят.  
\- Я! Я буду волком! – хором прокричали близнецы.  
\- Как будто я позволю вам утащить Харухи в чащу! – запальчиво воскликнул порозовевший Тамаки.  
Харухи поглядела на кадки с деревьями, символизирующие чащу, и закатила глаза. Мори-сэмпай, стоящий в стороне в чепце бабушки, перехватил ее взгляд и пожал плечами.  
\- Так кто волк? – переспросила Харухи, стараясь не глядеть на Хани-сэмпая.  
Вряд ли...  
\- А волком буду я, – категорически заявил Кёя и поправил очки.


	7. ПВП

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сверхъестественное (Supernatural).

\- Он не кусал меня! – возразил Дин в сотый раз.  
\- Я хочу быть уверенным, – неубедительно ответил Сэм, поглядывая то за окно, где садилось солнце, то на привязанного к постели брата.  
Дин напряг руки, пробуя путы: нет, Сэмми умел вязать узлы. Он расслабился, но тут же нахмурился:  
\- Так и будешь пялиться на меня всю ночь?  
\- Ну... – ответил Сэм, подбираясь поближе, – если тебе скучно, у меня есть пара идей...


	8. Дэффик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор Хаус

Он взглянул на результаты вскрытия и сердито отбросил их: опять не волчанка! Неужели он так много просит от этой чертовой больницы?


End file.
